The Fire Within
by Artemis-Kitten
Summary: Rei Expeiences the power of jealousy


Disclaimer: all characters are copyright of their rightful owners and any concepts taken from the Sailor Moon TV show is also copywrited. And please don't steal my work or anything, cos I put a lot of time into these stories. Still, comments are welcome! The Fire Within. By Natasha Cowan  
  
CHAPTER ONE: Surprising Serena Serena Tsukino woke up in her bed, looking at her alarm clock. It read 10:30 am. She jolted out of bed, ready to bolt to school again when she realised that it was Saturday. She smiled as she flopped back onto her bed, disturbing Luna, her feline guardian. The black female cat looked up tiredly and asked "What's going on?" "It's Saturday!" cried Serena, excitedly. She leapt up and looked at herself in her full-length mirror, spotting a silver envelope on the floor at her feet. Serena opened the envelope, it was warm and the ink on the front was still wet. She peered inside of it, a small note inside. 'Serena, Go to Cherry Hill Temple. Love Neo Queen Serenity. ^_^' Serena closed the envelope over and tucked it on her bed, while she went for her shower.  
  
Serena arrived at Cherry Hill Temple almost an hour later, seeing her friends sitting outside in the sunshine. Rini, her future daughter ran about the grounds, kicking up the autumn leaves. They all stopped as Serena ran up the steps, smiling happily in the sunshine. Her long blonde ponytails flowed behind her head and her friends smiled as they waved to her. Rini ran over, hugging her tightly. "Hey Rini." Said Serena, wondering what was going on. Rini released Serena and stepped back as a shadow appeared behind Serena. A light tap on her shoulder made Serena turn, her eyes coming face to face with a diamond set white gold engagement ring. She gasped and stepped back, seeing Darien hold the velvet box containing the ring. "Darien? What are you doing?" she asked, thinking that it was a joke. Darien slid the ring onto Serena's engagement finger and replied, getting down onto one knee. "Serena. Will you fulfil my destiny by being my wife?" Serena nodded and replied "Oh Darien. Yes." She helped Darien up and he held her close and kissed her, then spun her around in the air, her blonde ponytails flying. Rini stood back with the rest of the group, a broad smile plastered on her face as she watched Serena and Darien embrace lovingly. One of the other girls placed a gentle hand on Rini's shoulder as Serena ran over, flashing her new ring excitedly. "Check it out guys! Isn't Darien the best!" she gushed to Luna, her feline guardian frowned and replied "Serena, you're acting as if this is new information. You have known for three years that you and Darien would be married." "Oh come on Luna, let her have her moment and stop ragging on her for once." Replied Rei, surprising the group with her happiness towards the news. It was no secret that Rei was severely jealous of Serena and Darien, especially sine she and Darien had broken up. Rei flashed a smile and flicked her long black hair behind her shoulders, hugging Serena tightly. "I'm so happy for you." She said, smiling to Darien. "Thanks Rei." Serena replied, genuinely happy at Rei's comment. Serena rarely sensed the animosity aimed at her because of Darien. She showed her ring to the other girls, who gushed over Serena's ring with bubbly excitement. "Look at that diamond! It's so beautiful!" squealed Mina, the blonde girl standing beside Rini. With her hair in matching ponytails, Mina and Serena could almost be twins; their hair was the same colour and length. Lita gently took Serena's hand and looked closely at the ring. She noticed something and asked Serena to take the ring off. "Why Lita?" asked Serena, pulling the ring from her finger. "Look." Pointed out Lita, showing her the engraving inside. 'Serena and Darien for Eternity' it said and Serena smiled, looking up to Lita's big brown eyes. "I won't lie to you Serena, I'm sooooo jealous!" said Lita, tucking a loose strand of brown hair behind her ear. Serena hugged Lita and replied "Thanks Lita." The last one to admire the ring was Amy, the quiet genius of the group. She pushed her blue hair from her face and looked over the ring, sparkling in the sunlight. Darien stood behind Serena and placed a gentle, broad hand on her shoulder. Serena smiled and turned, Darien kissed her as she did, planting a passionate kiss on her lips. Rini, who had been standing between Mina and Amy, turned red with embarrassment. Her face blushed so darkly that it matched her pink hair, styled similarly to Serena's. Although she was embarrassed, she felt a huge relief that Serena and Darien were getting married.  
  
CHAPTER TWO: Kakeru Arrives Rei Hino sat in the meditation room of her temple home, praying to the Great Fire. She couldn't stop thinking about the ring that Darien had given Serena and their obvious love for each other. A call from outside the temple's thin walls made Rei leave the Great Fire's comforting crackles and go to school. Outside, Rei's friend Kima waited, her school pack hanging low on her back and her long black hair piled high on her head. Kima and Rei were neighbours and walked to school most morning together, they were in many of the same classes, including homeroom. Kima smiled as Rei bolted down the steps to the pavement, her backpack flying from her back as she jumped the last few steps. Together, the girls ran to school. At Rei's high school, Kyoshitsu High, Rei and Kima sat patiently in their classroom waiting for their homeroom teacher, Sensei Clarkson, an exchange teacher from America, to arrive. Sensei Clarkson was a nice teacher who always looked out for the needs of his students. Today he stood at the front of the class, a male student beside him. Rei looked over the boy at the front and whispered to Kima "Is he new? I don't recognise him." "Yes I think so. Listen." "Class, this is Kakeru, he's been transferred to Kyoshitsu from Kyoto. Please make him feel welcome. Kakeru, why don't you take a seat next to Rei Hino? Rei would you make sure that Kakeru is looked after for today?" the class let up a howl as Kakeru took the vacant seat next to Rei's. Rei blushed deep scarlet. Recess arrived and Rei led Kakeru around the school, showing him the canteen and where she sat to eat her lunch with her friends. When she arrived at the spot under the tree, Kima and her other friends watched uncomfortably. "Guys, you know Kakeru. Kakeru, this is Kima, Mika and Youshi." The three other girls giggled and replied "Nice to meet you Kakeru. We'll sit somewhere else to leave you two alone." And they left, laughing as Rei sunk deeper into a blush. "I'm really sorry about that Kakeru. They think their funny." Kakeru shrugged and replied "It's okay. I understand. If I may say Rei, is something bothering you?" she looked away and sighed before replying "Yes. One of my closest friends has just gotten engaged." "Oh, that's wonderful. So why does that bother you?" "Well, she is marrying my ex boyfriend. They have a long history that's complicated but I truly thought that he loved me when we were together. I feel happy for them but my jealousy is so strong. I feel like I have been cheated out of destiny. Ya know what I mean?" she asked, looking strongly at Kakeru. He nodded as he ate his lunch. "Do your friends know how you feel?" "Yeah, but not Serena, the girl who's getting married. She's so thick. She doesn't deserve Darien." "Darien, is that the guy you went out with?" Rei nodded, biting into her sandwich. Kakeru eyed Rei and replied "Forgive me but I think that you are very beautiful. I could not see how this Darien would not want you instead. It sounds like you still have strong feelings for him." He raised an eyebrow and Rei blushed and nodded. "I must admit, I do miss being with him." "Then you must tell him how you feel!" cried Kakeru, standing up, a dangerous sparkle in his eye.  
  
CHAPTER THREE: The Ruby Brooch  
  
The next day, Rei sat with Kakeru and at lunch they ate together also. Kakeru opened his lunch box and pulled out a small velvet box. He handed it to Rei, looking shyly away. Rei opened it and stared into a small heart brooch that glittered under the sunlight. The brooch was made of ruby and was deep like blood. She smiled appreciatively. "Thankyou, it is beautiful." Kakeru blushed and replied "I picked it so it would make the colour of your eyes stand out. I thought this would make you smile again. You are most beautiful." Rei hid her blushing face under her hands and she carefully pinned the brooch onto her collar, it glittered brightly. "Thankyou Kakeru. I love it." After school, Rei didn't walk home with Kima or her friends; instead she skipped happily all the way up to her home. She ran into her bedroom and flopped down on her bed, thinking about Kakeru. Then she saw the photo frame beside her bed, filled with a picture of Serena and her other friends, including Darien and Rini. They looked like the happiest family ever and Rei sobbed as she knocked it to the ground angrily. It wasn't fair. The hatred inside of her was fuelling her and she tried not to think of Serena or Darien in their perfect world of love. That night, when Rei had missed dinner, her grandfather came up to check on her. He found her sorting through a large box of things, making a mess on the surrounding floor. "Rei. What are you doing?" "Nothing Grandpa. Just sorting some junk out." Her grandfather eyed the 'junk' on the floor and picked up a card from Serena, addressed to Rei when she was sick. "This card is from Serena, I didn't think you would call this junk. Did you two have a fight again?" "Sort of. Now would you please leave my room, I'm very busy." She snapped back and her grandfather replaced the card on the floor and wandered out, closing the door quietly. A few minutes later, Chad, the musician who was living with them knocked on the door. "I said go away!" called Rei, agitated. Chad pushed open the door, carrying a bunch of flowers. He offered them to Rei and she turned away, replying "I don't have time for you right now Chad. I'm really busy." "But Rei, I'm worried about you. Your friend Kima called by, she wanted to see how you were doing." "What are you my mother? I said that I'm fine now leave me alone! And close the door." Chad retreated, hurt by his girlfriends remarks. Rei could be malicious but she was never that snappy. He put the flowers down outside of her room and returned to the dining room.  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: Serena's secret The days rolled by quickly and soon it was Saturday again. Serena sat in the dining room of her small Tokyo home and waited. She was waiting for Darien to arrive so she could tell her parents, who had silently noticed the ring on her finger. She was also waiting to hear from her friends, who would be planning the wedding. They were looking for dresses today, if all went well. Serena sighed. Her mother Ilene wandered out from the kitchen and asked "Serena dear, what are you waiting for?" "She's waiting for Darien, her boyfriend." Teased Sammy, Serena's younger brother. Sammy halfway through Junior high school and aged 14, was still a brat and still loved playing his console games. He sat in front of the television, his blue eyes glued to the screen as he watched the fighting character use karate on another opponent. Ilene sighed at Sammy's immaturity and replied sternly "Sammy, one day you'll have a girlfriend and you'll know what it's like to be in love and have to wait for them. Oh Serena! Is this the same boy you've been seeing for the past few years now?" "What's that dear, Serena and Melvin? He's a decent enough boy, I don't see why you don't go out with him Serena." Interjected Serena's father Kenji Tsukino, wandered over from the master bedroom, still doing up his tie. Serena looked to her mother and replied, trying to hold her attitude "Daddy. Melvin's already got a girlfriend. You remember Molly from Crossroads Junior High; they've been together for almost two years now. You knew that." Her father sighed and sat down at the table while Ilene piled pancakes onto a plate, serving them in the middle of the table. As Serena was about to question where Darien was, the sound of a car parking in their driveway echoed to the front rooms, followed by the ring of the doorbell. Serena jumped from her chair and raced to answer it. On the other side of the door stood Darien, holding a bunch of red roses and a small box of chocolates. "Darien!" squealed Serena as she led him in. As soon as Darien had entered the Tsukino house and stepped up from the genkan, he became rigid, anxiety washing over him. He had only met Serena's parents once before, when Rini had disappeared and her father did not approve of him. Serena's mother called from the kitchen "Serena! Who is it? Bring them into the kitchen for pancakes." Serena looked to Darien, who suddenly looked very afraid. "Come on. My mom's banana pancakes are the best. Besides, my dad won't stress with her around." Serena comforted and dragged Darien into the kitchen, where he was met by the stares of Serena's family. "Mother, Father. This is Darien. Darien, these are my parents and my little brother Sammy." Darien bowed and looked nervously to Kenji Tsukino, Serena's father, who was eyeing the young man up. "So Darien? What do you do?" asked Kenji critically as he stabbed a pancake with his fork "I'm studying at University. I've also got a part time job working at the Shimeno resort in the mountains." Kenji nodded, a little impressed but still sceptical of Darien. "So, Darien, how old are you?" "I'm turning twenty one this month, sir." Replied Darien rigidly. He glanced at Serena who silently nibbled on a pancake, her nerves quashing her appetite. Ilene interrupted the inquisition further and smiling asked "Darien, you've hardly touched your pancakes, please, eat up. I enjoy it when Sammy and Serena don't have to fight for the spares." She smiled at her children, who glared back. "Yes Mrs. Tsukino." Replied Darien, eating his first pancake. Kenji looked over him and asked "What do you want with my daughter?" the question silenced everyone around the table and Darien quickly swallowed. Serena felt like dying and Sammy waited to see whether his father would stress. Slowly, Darien sipped his drink and replied "Actually, that's what I came to help Serena announce. Serena, would you mind helping me out here?" slowly, Serena lifted her hand, placing it on the table where her family could see her engagement ring sparkle. She put her other hand on Darien's hand resting on the table nearest to her and squeezed his fingers. He turned his hand over and held hers for support, squeezing tightly. Kenji pretended not to notice. Ilene wandered over from the kitchen and glimpsed the ring. She sprang to her daughter's side "Is this? An engagement ring? Serena? Darien?" she looked to the young couple then back to the ring, shock covering her face. A wave overcame her and Ilene Tsukino fainted on the floor.  
  
CHAPTER FIVE: Darien's suspicions  
  
After Serena's mother fainted on their kitchen floor, Darien quickly returned home, suddenly afraid for his life. Serena sat in her room, while her father talked over the ring with her mother. Things did not seem well. She was lying in bed when the phone beside her bed rang. "Hello?" she answered "Hey Serena. It's Rei. I have some really bad news. I think that you should know." "Bad news! What is it?!" she asked, suddenly worried for Darien's life. "Is Darien there with you?" asked Rei. "No, he left for home about an hour ago. Is he okay?" Serena felt tears welling in her eyes. "Yes, but you wont like it. I saw him in the arcade when I was going home. He was flirting with some girl. She looked like she was in university. I didn't want to be the one to tell you but you should know." Rei replied as Serena wallowed in newfound misery. Serena had always been defensive of Darien, especially since he began to go to uni. She said goodbye to Rei and hung up. Dialling Darien's number, Serena found it engaged. She reasoned with herself. "He's probably just on the Internet. Or maybe he's talking to his new girlfriend." She began to cry into her pillow. In reality, Darien was talking to Rei, who seemed really upset and distraught. "Rei, what's going on?" he asked, concerned for the younger girl "It's Serena. I have to tell you about what she said." Rei sounded on the verge of tears and Darien let her go on. "I found her diary. She let me read it. She said that she doesn't really want to marry you; she just feels that she has to keep her destiny. She's just using you to become Queen. I'm worried what will happen to you once you get married. Please, Darien, don't let her ruin your life for a false love." "But Rei, I love Serena. I know that she wouldn't be using me for power. We've all gone through that stage where we doubt our futures and ourselves, myself included. Don't worry she'll be okay. I promise." "You're not listening to me Darien! I said that Serena is trying to manipulate you. You should break off the engagement now!" Darien was shocked by Rei's outburst and replied "Rei, are you feeling okay?" She coughed and replied quietly "Yes. I'm fine. I have to go now; my grandfather wants me to help with dinner. Goodbye." And the phone went dead. Inside of Rei's room, the ruby brooch on her collar glowed brightly and Rei's eyes lit up red. Her hair was scruffy, tangled and unwashed for three days. Her room was a mess, full of torn up pictures, her hatred for Serena and pining for Darien fuelling into an obsession. She laughed as she screwed up a photo of Serena and burnt it with her Mars fire attack. The picture melted and Serena's smiling face was reduced to ash.  
  
Meanwhile, Darien called the other girls, unable to get through to Serena. "Hello Lita Kino speaking." Answered the phone. "Hello Lita. This is Darien." "Oh hey Darien, Amy and Mina are here too. Do you want me to turn speaker phone on?" "If you don't mind. I think that there's seriously something wrong with Rei." A beep as Lita turned on the speakerphone. She replied "As in what way. She's been spending a lot of time with her school friends." "I think she's under an influence. Maybe evil." "Yeah, the influence of jealousy. Rei just can't handle it that you chose Serena over her" interrupted Mina through the speakerphone. Darien scratched his chin with consternation and replied "But it's been nearly four years." "Jealousy doesn't disappear overnight you know." Countered Mina "She's right. Ever since Rei found out that you and Serena were meant to be together, she's been harbouring this green monster. She can't dismiss it because it plagues her inner psyche." "Well? What should I do?" asked Darien. The others talked quietly to themselves and replied "Just leave her be. Don't let Rei Hino ruin your destiny because of her feelings. She'll get over it."  
  
CHAPTER SIX: The evil within  
  
Two days after Rei's calls to Serena and Darien, the couple met in the park to discuss how they would eventually break the news to Serena's family. Serena's true motive was to find out who this new girl was and Darien's true motive was to find out about Serena's diary. "Honey?" he asked, breaking the silence as they walked "Hmmm?" she replied, looking dreamily at him from his arm. "Do you keep a diary?" Serena stifled a giggle and replied "No, why do you ask?" "Oh, just wondering. Have you ever kept a diary?" he asked "Yes. Why, have you found it? I'm sorry for all of the things I wrote about you." "Like what?" "Oh, never mind that. It was a long time ago. Before I knew who you really were." She replied and Darien became a little suspicious. Serena decided to ask about the girl that Darien was flirting with "Hey Darien. Have you been seeing another girl behind my back?" the question came out far too straightforward for Serena's liking but she let it slide. "No. Why do you ask such a silly question like that?" Darien's voice echoed surprise and hurt "It's just that Rei said." "Wait. You think that I would propose to you just so I could go off with another girl? Serena. Is that what Rei told you?" Serena nodded and Darien stopped and pulled her into him, embracing her. She felt safe in his embrace as he held her, kissing the top of her head. Serena suddenly felt a strange presence behind her. She pulled back to see an arc of fire burning towards them. Darien, absorbed in the moment, didn't see the danger approaching. Serena pushed him aside and leapt out of the way herself. She held her crystal locket and called "Moon Cosmic Power!" her body, wrapped in a pink light transformed her to Sailor Moon and she stood bravely over Darien, protecting him. A ring of fire surrounded her and through it walked Sailor Mars. "Mars! You're here! Great, we'll double team to beat this monster!" called Sailor Moon above the crackling of fire. Mars smiled menacingly. Her skirt had been charred black and her hair was blowing wildly in the wind. A ruby red brooch clung to her collar, the gem pulsing with power. "I will punish you for destroying my dreams." She said her voice changed by the ruby. As she approached Sailor Moon, the four other scouts appeared "Hold it right there Mars!" they called. Jupiter leapt in front of Sailor Moon, protecting her. The others surrounded Mars, landing in the circle of fire. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" called Sailor Mercury, extinguishing the flames temporarily. The fire dipped down but then reappeared with a vengeance. "The fire cannot be destroyed, it's the burning of her heart. We have to bring her around again." Called Sailor Venus to Mercury, who nodded. "Rei. Listen to us; we're your friends. We know that you're angry and hurt, but you're not acting like yourself. Please Rei." Called Sailor Jupiter, stepping closer to them. Sailor Moon touched Venus's arm and whispered "Her eyes. Look at her eyes; they're so evil and red. She's not our Mars." At that moment, something distracted Mars from the battle. She turned and the other scouts saw her brooch pulsating. It dimmed and Mars momentarily lost concentration. Venus watched her closely and saw Chad wandering over, nearing the ring of fire. "Rei. I know that you're in there somewhere. Please, let them help you." He called through the crackling fire. The others gasped; Chad knew Rei's identity as Sailor Mars. She didn't relent and aimed her Fire Arrow at Chad, letting it gain extra flame through the circle of fire. The arrow struck him in the heart, knocking him back. The others could do nothing but watch him die slowly from the poisoned fire tip leaking into his heart.  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN: Mar's inner struggle As Chad lay dying on the path, a pool of blood under him, he whispered "I love you Rei. Please let them do this." his head became limp as the poison seeped into his brain, killing him. The arrow stopped his heart. Sailor Mars' red eyes blinked and returned to their normal black colour. She looked through the dimming fire, seeing her beloved Chad lying dead. Tears welled in her eyes as she ran to his side, tears pouring onto his bloodied chest. "Chad. Oh Chad. No!!!!!!! She felt the brooch and ripped it off her collar, tearing the fabric. She threw it onto the ground and set it alight. It burned like hellfire. The others watched her as she cried. Her Sailor uniform returned to its normal colours of red and Mars kissed Chad's lips, preying for him to return to her. She turned to Sailor Moon, who was being held by Darien and she saw fear in her friend's eyes. Genuine fear. Mars cried into Chad's chest, blood staining her fair complexion. "I'm so sorry. I never meant it to be you." She left her transformation pen by his side, the Mars symbol glowing faintly. And then Sailor Mars ran. She ran from her fears, from her anger, from her actions and from her friends. She ran blindly, tears clouding up her eyesight. Eventually, she reached a bridge. She stood on the side of the bridge, hanging onto the cable wire. Looking down, she could see the waves lapping at the shore. A boat passed underneath. Cars slowed to look at the Sailor Scout on the side of the bridge. Her feet neared the edge. "Mars." A voice rang out to her. Mars stopped and looked hanging on tightly. On the roadside stood Sailor Moon, her long blonde hair being ruffled by the wind. "Mars. You don't want to do this. Please, come away from the edge." Mars shook her head, her crying evident by the shaking of her shoulders. "Don't stop me Serena. You know how evil I have become." "I don't think you're evil. I know that you were jealous and that you tried to break up my engagement because of it. I understand." "You could never understand Serena. You don't have a clue how I feel." "To lose the only person you love, to know that one of your friends is willing to kill herself in front of you. What is it Mars that I don't understand! Tell me!" Serena yelled as she became agitated and tears blurred her vision. She barely saw as Mars let go of the support cable, falling into the harbour. As Sailor Moon raced to the side to look for Mars, her eyes filled with tears. Darien and the other scouts raced to her side, comforting her as she collapsed. All were crying for Sailor Mars. (Here) CHAPTER EIGHT: The last hurrah. Serena, Darien and the four remaining scouts sat in the waiting room of the hospital. Fortunately for Rei, her jump hadn't been fatal and she was in emergency, the doctor calculating how long she had left. A nurse approached the group and asked "Are you with miss Hino?" they nodded, eyes swelled with tears. "You can visit her now. Please try not to excite her." They filed into the room, where Rei was plugged into a life support machine, her breathing being monitored. The nurse looked in at the group with pity as she closed the door. A doctor outside caught her arm "It's very, very sad. That group will have to say goodbye to a friend soon." Inside of the room, Serena took the closest seat by Rei's bedside. On the chair, hung her battered and ripped Sailor Mars uniform. "Oh Rei." Cried Serena. Rei lifted her hand weakly and Serena held it tightly. "I'm so sorry. Forgive.me." Rei said weakly. The others cried and Serena kissed Rei's hand encouragingly. "I forgive you Rei. I'm sorry too." The others all touched Rei's hand and they held it together as a group, all except Rini and Darien. "We forgive you Rei. Please don't leave us, we need you Mars." They cried. Rei let one last harrumph out and they laughed "Come on, who's going to pick on Serena all of the time?" asked Mina, crying. Lita smiled half-heartedly and replied "Yeah. And who will I make chocolate chip muffins for if you leave." All of them replied "Serena!" Lita laughed, as did Rei. Mercury continued "Who will I study with while the others are off in a dream?" Rei smiled and Serena asked "Who will I ask about romance advice from when I fight with Darien?" Darien spoke up and asked "Who will mind the Great Fire for us?" Rei looked to Darien with her deep black eyes and whispered "Oh Darien. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I let my past blind my future. And now, look what's happened." Darien touched her forehead and replied "I forgive you Rei. I understand. And Chad forgives you as well." Rei smiled, although she cried through swollen eyes. Rini moved up to the bed and Darien lifted her up, holding her on his hip. She laid a red flower on Rei's bed and smiled. Slowly, she began to speak "I have lived in the future and there is a Sailor Mars there. Maybe when I return there won't be.I'll miss you so much Mars." Rei smiled back and replied "Thankyou Rini. I'm proud of you. As are we all. I'll see you in the future. My love awaits me." Her head rolled to the side and her eyes closed quietly. The heart machine beeped its final beep before letting out the flat squeal signifying Mars had passed on. The scouts, maintaining their composure left the room with a final goodbye and assembled outside, Serena again breaking down.  
  
Before returning home, the group decided to pay a respectful visit to Rei's grandfather at Cherry Hill temple. He sat in the front yard of the temple, looking at a withered cherry blossom. "Grandfather Hino." Said Serena wandering over to him. He looked up and she could see in his eyes that he knew. "It's Rei. My granddaughter isn't it?" Serena nodded solemnly and replied with difficulty "And Chad. A monster in the park attacked them. She couldn't be saved. We're so sorry for your loss." "A monster from within Rei's heart." he pointed past Serena to the tall male in the group. Darien stepped forward. "I want to show you something. It was Rei's. She would have wanted you to have it." He returned to the house where he emerged carrying a large box. He handed the box to Darien, who opened it. Inside was a gift, wrapped in silver paper with a picture of a rabbit and a moon on it. Darien sat down on the veranda to open it and Serena sat next to him with curiosity. They unwrapped the present and found a photo album from Rei. Inside was a card. Serena opened it and read aloud "Dear Serena and Darien, Congratulations on your engagement! Here is my present for you. I know that it isn't much but these are my favourite photos of our group together. I wish you the greatest peace, love and luck in the future. Your friend forever, Love Rei Hino, Sailor Mars." Serena's eyes welled with tears and she shut the card and held her head in her hands. The others comforted her as Darien opened the album and flipped through the pages. Most were shots of Serena and Darien together, but a lot were of the group. One photo in particular stood out. It was a photo of all six scouts plus Tuxedo Mask in a group, ready for battle. Serena pointed it out and asked "I wonder how she got that photo." "Oh, that one was in the paper. I clipped it out because I thought that they looked cute." Admitted Grandpa. They all laughed.  
  
After a soothing cup of tea, Serena wandered off to look at the Great Fire. She saw it crackle in its chamber and slumped before it, staring into the redness. Slowly, she closed her eyes and imagined Mars and Rei. "Oh Great Fire. Hear me, Princess of the Moon Kingdom. I wish for the power to return Rei's life. To bring her back to us. I forgive her of all she has done under the influence of evil. We all forgive her. Please, bring her back to us." Serena laid down the transforming stick and stood to leave. A voice seemed to echo from the fire. "Serena. It is not enough to merely forgive Rei. She has to want to come back. Where she has gone she is with Chad, her true lover. She is watching over you." The voice disappeared and Serena realised that it was Sailor Pluto, Guardian of Time. She smiled faintly before walking out.  
  
As the months passed and no more evil came, Rei's school held a funeral service for her and their newest student Kakeru disappeared swiftly, Cherry Hill Temple went on a mourning period. Serena and her friends returned every day to pay their respects. Eventually, Serena and Darien's wedding approached and after weeks of planning with a smile on her face and a tear in her eye, Serena Tsukino prepared to be married. Her parents had eventually found out. After the first week of Rei's death, nothing had seemed hard anymore. Darien was openly accepted into the family and even Kenji was glad to see him walking with Serena. 'Today's the day' Serena thought as she put on her white gown. Behind her stood Mina, Lita, Amy and Rini, all dressed for the wedding. They looked happy but Serena knew that there was a place missing. Rei was missing. A tear snuck down her cheek and the others dismissed it as wedding jitters. "Come on girl, you have a wedding to catch!" called Mina to Serena. The others smiled and led Serena to the waiting limousine outside of her house. At the door they were met by Kenji Tsukino. "Oh, my precious girl is growing up." He sniffed. The girls laughed as Serena handed him her wedding handkerchief. "Awwww. Daddy. It's okay. Come on now, you have to walk me down the aisle." She almost squealed the words as her father nodded and composed himself. He took Serena's arm and led her to the car. The bridal party followed. As added respect, the wedding was to be held at Cherry Hill temple, under the blossom trees. The limousine pulled up outside of the temple and her friends helped Serena up the stairs. As they neared the top, Rini stood at the top as music played. She straightened her hair and walked forwards in time with the music. Slowly, she reached Darien waiting at the altar. He smiled and patted her shoulder as she passed. Following Rini were Mina, Lita and Amy, who held baskets of flowers. They smiled as they passed Darien and Andrew, his best man. Serena, taking her father's arm, walked slowly up the aisle and heard a shout from behind her. She stopped and turned, the crowd wondering what was happening. There, in her matching violet bridesmaid dress stood Rei Hino. Beside her stood Chad, dressed in his tux. Both looked very much alive. Serena gasped and cried "Rei?! Chad? What's going on?" "Serena!" scolded Rei as she moved closer. "Pluto told me what you did. She transferred the power from my Mars wand to the Great Fire and myself. I couldn't miss your big day. What kind of friend would I be?" she smiled and half laughed and Serena could see that Rei was really back for good. She hugged her friend. The crowd was in shock. How did the dead girl get here? Was it magic? Rei smiled and addressed the crowd "Sorry to steal Serena's glory but the reports of mine and Chad's death were greatly exaggerated." The scouts smiled knowingly as did Rei's grandfather. He was fully aware of the benevolence of the Great Fire spirits. Rei bit her bottom lip and waved for the music to continue "Now go Serena!" she said and pushed her friend gently on the back. Serena walked continued up the aisle on her father's arm, feeling Rei's presence close behind her. At the altar her father let her go and sat beside her mother. Camera flashes erupted around her, as she stood beside Darien in her wedding whites. Darien's hand brushed hers. Rei and Chad quickly hurried to their spots and the minister began. Serena barely listened; her thoughts were filled with Darien and Rei. She felt perfect.  
  
CHAPTER NINE: And so it ends.  
  
Serena was eager to hear her most desired words and finally they came to her "You may now kiss the bride." A cheer arose from the crowd as Darien lifted Serena's veil and kissed her lips passionately. She closed her eyes and hugged him tightly. Slowly, they released each other. A multiple of photos were taken and Serena smiled brightly. "A picture with all of the girls!" Cried out one guest, the camera at the ready. Serena squeezed Darien's hand and the other girls crowded around her, Rini standing in front of Serena. "Say Cheese!" the cameraman said, taking the photo. They all smiled and when the photo was over, Serena lifted Rini onto her hip and hugged her tightly "Oh Serena. I'm so happy for you. I love you Mom." Serena smiled broadly and kissed Rini's cheek "I love you so much Rini." And Darien joined the two, his present wife and future daughter. He held Serena around the waist and someone took a shot. That photo hangs on the wall of Crystal Palace in Crystal Tokyo today. Taken three years before Neo Queen Serenity's coronation and thirteen years before the birth of the first daughter of Crystal Tokyo's royals, Princess Rini. And as they say, they lived  
  
Happily Ever After 


End file.
